


Intrigued And Terrified

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Background Shane Madej/Sara Rubin, Blow Jobs, Chest Slapping, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Come Swallowing, M/M, Masochism, Podfic Welcome, Polyamory, Predicament Bondage, Sadism, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: “The line is that you’re enchanted and terrified. Enchanted and terrified.”“I’ve never been enchanted a day in my life."Ryan is a sadist. Shane enjoys it.





	Intrigued And Terrified

**Author's Note:**

> I had the urge to write something irredeemably porny. So I did! 
> 
> Thank you, Crash, for betaing this last minute!

Ryan didn’t look like a sadist. There was none of that obnoxious swagger that Shane associated with self-professed sadists, no jokes that were just this side of innuendo. Hell, he didn’t even poke the bruise Shane got from barking his leg on a low table. Shane had _never_ met a sadist who didn’t poke bruises. Even the short, anxious Domme at the kink club he went to some weekends who squeaked if you looked at her would poke bruises. 

But Ryan… Ryan was a sadist. A dyed in the wool, bonafide sadist. 

“Keep your hands up,” Ryan said, looking down at Shane. He wasn’t wearing a shirt— just a comfortable pair of jeans. No shoes, no product in his hair, no nothing. He looked so comfortable that it made Shane want to relax. 

Not so much an option right now, though. 

“This might be easier if you tied my hands up, y’know,” said Shane, clutching at the footboard of the bed. It wasn’t wrought iron, which was a pity - it would have added to the whole “sadist” image. But no, it was just the kind of metal bed frame someone would get at IKEA. Shane could see Ryan picking it out, too, for this exact reason, and nobody would have guessed it, looking into Ryan’s sweet, bro-y face. 

“I don’t wanna tie your hands up,” said Ryan. “I want you to keep holding on.” He crouched in front of Shane, and he looked completely comfortable squatting, the bastard. Probably did a thousand of them at the gym or something like that.

“I don’t know if I can keep holding on,” Shane said. He was acutely aware of just how… naked he was. Naked, sweaty, visibly aroused… it was a bit of a head trip. He was up on the balls of his feet, his knees bent in front of him, his chest forced out, his elbows extended. He was as knobbly and unlovely as a praying mantis, but Ryan was looking at him like he was whatever was in the suitcase in _Pulp Fiction_. 

“If you fall over, I’m gonna hurt you,” said Ryan. No threat, no malice, just stating a fact. _The Lakers are winning. Chipotle has a new sauce. I’m gonna hurt you._

Shane’s cock twitched up against his belly, and he shuddered, his toes curling against the hardwood. “I mean,” he said dryly, “you’re gonna hurt me anyway.”

“Well, yes,” said Ryan. “I think we’d both be disappointed if I didn’t.” He pinched Shane, right under the left nipple, and Shane yelped, wobbling. His calves were screaming at him, the arches of his feet ached, his arms were already starting to twang. Sara would tease him tomorrow, when he climbed out of bed and winced. 

“I can’t argue with that,” said Shane. “Seems like it’d be against the spirit of the thing.”

Ryan dragged his nails along Shane’s chest, leaving a whole trail of pink lines, and Shane groaned. “I always forget how easily you mark up,” Ryan said casually. 

“What can I say? I’m really white.” Shane said, and then he hissed, as Ryan slapped his chest, right over one nipple. It made him rock on the balls of his feet, and he held on tighter. 

“You are,” Ryan said, and his hand moved lower. “You’re also really into this.” He gave Shane another vicious pinch on the hip, and Shane groaned again, louder. He was going to be black and blue in the morning.

“Would I let you do this to me if I wasn’t into it?” Shane gaped his legs open a little wider, giving Ryan more inner thigh to abuse. 

“I dunno,” said Ryan, and he pinched Shane on the thigh, high enough that it almost grazed Shane’s testicles. 

Shane’s cock flexed, drooling more pre-come onto the floor. Good thing there wasn’t any carpet. “What do you not know, Ryan?” Shane’s head was spinning—every new bit of pain was like another thread thread pulling the pleasure in his gut that much tighter. Arousal was growing and growing in him, like a beanstalk out of a fairytale. The mental image of the leaves unfurling out of his mouth entered his head, and he wasn’t sure what to make of that. 

“I was gonna say ‘what I’d do if you weren’t into this,’ but honestly, I can’t imagine you being any other way.” He wrapped his hand around Shane’s cock, giving it a long, slow stroke.

Shane’s hips jerked forward, and he groaned in the back of his throat, his head tilting back, until the metal of the bed was pressed against the crown of his head. It was cold. “I can’t imagine me being any other way either, so… so I think we’re g-good,” Shane said, and he gave a full body shudder. All of his nerves seemed to be firing off at once, and every faint touch felt like a being rubbed with velvet, or shocked with electricity. The two sensations were so entwined that he could hardly tell up from down.

“I like you as you are,” said Ryan, and he held onto Shane’s cock, pulling it down towards the floor. He let it go, and bounced forward, hitting Shane in the belly. It made a wet sound, more pre-come leaving the skin slimy. 

“Good,” said Shane. His tongue was thick in his mouth.

“How about I hit your dick?” Ryan gave Shane’s cock a particularly hard squeeze, just this side of painful. It was a different sort of pain—a queasy, anxious pain that settled in his gut like a ball of lead. 

“Hit my _cock_?” Shane licked his lips. His mouth was suddenly very dry. 

“Hit your cock,” Ryan agreed. “How does that sound?”

“I mean, it sounds terrifying,” said Shane, “but I am intrigued. I’d be willing to… give it a shot.” This was probably a bad idea, but Shane was known to indulge in them. 

“The line is that you’re enchanted and terrified,” Ryan scolded, but he was grinning. “ _Enchanted_ and terrified.”

“I’ve never been enchanted a day in my life,” said Shane, shifting a bit. He was starting to feel the strain in his hamstrings.

Ryan’s hand drew back—too quick for Shane to follow—and then there was a _crack,_ and pain that bloomed along the shaft of Shane’s cock, to hook in his belly like a fishhook. He wobbled, nearly fell over, and he made a strangled noise.

“So,” Ryan said, “how do you feel, big guy?” His eyes kept darting between Shane’s face and Shane’s cock.

“Like you just slapped my dick,” said Shane. 

“Y’think you could take a few more?” Ryan’s eyes were very bright, and the light was golden over his shoulders, like an icon of a saint. 

“I could take a few more,” Shane allowed. He clung harder to the footboard, his knuckles beginning to ache. All of him ached, a throbbing, full body pain that was centered on his cock. 

“Good,” said Ryan, and he held onto Shane’s cock again, pulling it flat. He slapped the shaft again, right under the head, and Shane sobbed. The pain bloomed like a morning glory, spreading open and bright. 

“Fuck,” Shane panted, and another hit landed. His cock was beginning to twitch—arousal was pulling him tighter and tighter, like a spring being wound. 

“If you ask nicely and you aren’t too sore,” said Ryan, and he gave one of those sweet smiles of his that always made Shane’s stomach knot up. 

"What counts as too sore, exactly?" Shane endeavoured to raise an eyebrow and cultivate an air of coolness. Judgong by the way Ryan was smirking, he wasn't succeeding.

“Let me get back to you,” said Ryan, and then he hit Shane’s cock again.

Shane bared his teeth, his eyes squeezing shut. “That’s… a lot,” he said thickly. 

“I know,” Ryan said, and he slapped again, then grabbed Shane’s cock. He squeezed it, and gave it a long, hard stroke, his nails digging in.

Shane’s orgasm came as a total surprise. One minute, he was over-sensitive and shaking, pain filling his entire mind. The next, pleasure breaking like the dawn, his cock spitting come across the floor, between his own toes, and that was disgusting, but _oh_ , it left him light headed and trembling. He was on cloud nine as he fell over, flat on his ass, to stare up at Ryan. 

“Wow,” said Ryan. He sounded faintly impressed. “You really are a masochist.”

“Never said otherwise,” Shane said dazedly. “Y’want me to, uh… return the favor?”

“You up for having your face fucked?” Ryan was standing up as he said it, unzipping his pants. 

“I think I could pencil it into my schedule,” said Shane, leaning back into the cold metal of the footboard. “Just don’t make me crouch like that anymore.” 

“Fair enough,” said Ryan. His cock sprang free, and he sighed, stroking himself from head to root, then back again, pressing the head of his cock against Shane’s lower lip. “This isn’t going to last long,” he warned Shane, even as he shoved his cock down Shane’s throat in one long, smooth motion.

Shane gagged, his eyes already starting to stream down his cheeks. He gagged again, when Ryan’s hips drew back, then thrust forward again—this was a brutal throat fucking, no doubt about it. Shane loved that—loved being used, loved when Ryan used him as a way to get off. There was a primal, living-fleshlight sort of appeal to it. It was nice to see Ryan be selfish, instead of lost in his own head. And some part of Shane just relished the chance to be a living, breathing fuckdoll, even as the tingles from his own orgasm subsided. 

Ryan’s balls slapped against Shane’s chin, and the head of his cock pressed against the back of Shane’s throat, mashing Shane’s nose against his belly. He had a hand on the back of Shane’s head, keeping Shane exactly where he wanted it. His hips were moving faster now, an almost bruising pace - Shane was going to need some hot tea when all of this was over. His throat was getting bruised up, and he was possibly going to have to plead some kind of throat infection. 

“I’m going to come,” Ryan said, and Shane looked up at him, eyes still streaming, and endeavored to look alluring. It was, admittedly, difficult to look alluring with a mouthful of cock, but at that point, alluring wasn’t needed. Shane had lured. As it were. He sucked, flickering his tongue under the head of Shane’s cock, and his own drool mixed with the come between his toes, leaving him sticky and damp. 

Ryan came—salty and bitter, sliding down Shane’s throat. Shane swallowed it down, and he kept sucking, until Ryan pulled his cock free. “How’s that, big guy?” Ryan crouched down again, pressing their foreheads together. “Good?”

“Good,” Shane agreed, then; “you’re the most unlikely sadist _ever_ , y’know that?”

“What,” Ryan said, “a guy can’t have hidden depths?” 

“I think you just plumbed my hidden depths,” Shane said, stretching, then wincing as his shoulders twanged. His voice was a rasping croak. 

“I’m sure you’ve got more depths I could plumb,” Ryan said, waggling his eyebrows.

“You’ve plumbed those before,” Shane pointed out. “Not exactly new territory.”

“It doesn’t have to be new territory for me to enjoy it,” Ryan pointed out.

“Very true,” said Shane. “So… you wanna help me up?”

Ryan offered a hand up, and Shane took it, wobbling on his sore legs. “C’mon, big guy,” he said. “Let’s get you some tea and a shower.”

There was drying come between Shane’s toes, and he made a face. “What kind of tea?” 

“Burdock peppermint,” said Ryan. “A friend recommended it.”

“Well,” said Shane, “that is an ungodly combination. Put me down as intrigued and terrified.” 

Ryan rolled his eyes, but Shane just grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my twitter, TheseusInTheMaz! (no "e" at the end).


End file.
